First Snowfall
by DJMirnum
Summary: Trying to explain rain was one thing, but snow? That's a whole different story right there. Shiro hopes he can provide a magical experience for Allura.


**I live! I apologize for being gone for so long. I'm trying to get back into writing and this little gem popped into my head. Hope you enjoy this Shallura moment. Merry Christmas**

Trying to explain what rain was to Coran and Allura was one thing, but snow was a whole other thing. The concept of it fascinated Allura for sure; the idea that frozen water could fall from the sky that formed them into these uniquely shaped ice crystals while falling and with enough accumulation, they cover the ground in this white powder. Shiro showed Allura pictures of snowflakes and loved how they were all different from each other. She begged him to take her to a place with snow, but at the time, it was still summer and she hated that she had to wait. Now Shiro could have taken her to places where it snowed all year round, but experiencing the first snowfall of winter was his favorite thing and he wanted her to have that as well. Several months and two seasons later, Shrio checked and double checked the forecast and the first snowfall of the year was to happen late that night and he told Allura they would go out stargazing as a way to surprise her.

It was pretty cold that night so Shiro helped Allura into her puffy pink coat with blue beanie on her head, a blue scarf wrapped around her neck and blue gloves to cover her hands. He wore a black coat with a gray hat and gray gloves to help keep him warm. Armed with blankets, hot chocolate and heating pads, the two set off for a secret spot the Shiro liked to visit at his family estate. The place was an open field with a large tree atop a small hill. They set up a tarp to keep the blankets from getting wet from the wet ground of the previous rain storms and set up their thermos' of hot chocolate and enjoyed the brief moment of clear skies. Allura was enjoying herself until she noticed the clouds beginning to form.

"Well, I suppose we should head back," she sighed dejectedly.

"What do you mean," asked Shiro.

"It's a bit difficult to stargaze with a cloudy sky, don't you think?"

"You never know what comes out of the sky these days. I did after escaping the Galra."

Allura smiled at that; she snuggled further into him and drank more hot chocolate. Shiro thought back to her reaction to trying the drink for the first time. How her eyes went wide in merriment; he hoped that would happen again when it would start to snow. An hour went by and still no snow. Shiro was worried she would want to leave before the magic happened. Allura was already feeling tired and cold.

"Shiro, we've been out here for too long. Let's get back and curl up by the fire."

"Just a little longer. I promise it will be worth it."

Shiro used his pleading face that he knew she'd have a hard time saying no to. She sighed and snuggled more into him and pulling the blankets tighter and closed her eyes for a moment. Soon, Shiro noticed the flakes. Finally, the moment arrived and he gently roused Allura.

"Princess," he whispered. "Wake up, it's happening."

"What," Allura mumbled.

"Look up," Shiro smiled while turned toward the sky.

Allura followed his gaze and she gasped softly. Little snowflakes had begun to fall to the ground. She slowly stood up, letting the blanket she wrapped herself in fall. She stepped forward a bit and turned to face Shiro. He looked on with fondness and saw the same merriment she got when she experienced something about Earth for the first time. He never got tired of seeing it and he hoped to be part of more moments like this.

"Is this snow," she whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, it is," said Shiro as he stood up himself. "Stick your tongue out."

"Why?"

"To try to catch a snowflake in your mouth."

"But, I thought you said not to do that?"

"I said that about yellow snow and that's usually on the ground. But seriously, stick your tongue out."

Shiro did so and Allura soon followed. Shiro probably caught more on his face than his tongue but he kept it up. When he heard delighted giggling he turned toward Allura to see her laughing loudly now.

"What's so funny," Shiro asked.

"I caught one! One landed on my tongue!"

Allura went back to trying to catch more while Shiro looked on with adoration in his eyes. Unable to hold back anymore, he took her hand and pulled her close. This surprised Allura and before she knew what was happening, Shiro kissed her. Allura wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her at her waist. Neither one felt the snowflakes falling onto them even when they pulled out of the kiss.

"I caught one as well," he whispered sweetly.

Allura blushed and tried to bury herself into his chest.

"What makes me a snowflake," she asked.

"There's no one quite like you, Princess." She looked back up at him and smiled. Shiro returned it and kissed her nose. "I think we better get back inside and warm up a bit."

"Don't you want to play in the snow," she asked.

"We're going to need a lot more accumulation for that to happen. Besides, you get experience another fun thing about snow."

"What's that?"

"Watching it fall while sitting by a fire."

"With some hot cocoa?"

"You bet."

"And maybe, more of what you did before," she asked almost too knowing to be innocent.

"Oh, much much more to be sure," Shiro grinned knowing exactly what she meant.


End file.
